The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, a method thereof and a program therefor. More particularly, the present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, a method thereof and a program therefor that can prevent a false color from generating caused by color moire.
An image capturing apparatus has a color filer having spectroscopic properties in each pixel, photoelectrically converts light having a wavelength being different in each pixel, and samples a digital signal.
A general image capturing apparatus having the Bayer array is composed of RGB (Red, Green, Blue) color filters. A half of pixels has green filters, and the rest half of the pixels has red and blue color filters.
The color filters may generate a false color. A countermeasure technology thereof has been suggested (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-048410 (US2012/0293696), Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-104968 (US2013/0222531), Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-253616 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-121453 (US2006/0087569)).